God Lied
by golden-dynasty
Summary: "A child born of satan, and her sister born of a goddess. Neither should be allowed to live. Kill them before all is destroyed." "You are a monster made to kill. Not love" " "Fuck this destiny crap! I'll just create my own!" "Don't bear a burden alone! Rely on your nakama!" "Even if I'm beaten to the ground; I'll still move forward! We won't lose! We can't lose!" Nalu Ocxoc


**_I'M FINALLY BACK ON F.F! Geez the _****_freaking_****_ Internet was down for a couple of months and it was driving insane! Anyways, guys I'm suuuuuuuuuper sorry I haven't The Immortals and I left you really bad cliffy. Buuuuuuuut I got a great NEW story and it's super great. (Well it is to me. And if you don't like this one I'll find you and force you to read it 1,000 times until you do.) I changed everything up and got some main character Oc's. It's a whole other plot from the original Fairy Tail. I dare call it a whole other shounen/shoujo story(using the characters of Fairy Tail of course). Yep, yep. Well read and Review Kay?_**

* * *

Heavy breathing and footsteps echoed throughout the dark, never ending alley. "Shit!" A burly man in his late 30's searched the alleyways for another escape. Every corner he turned led to a dead-end. Running down he hit another wall. "Dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT!" He dropped to his knees and ruffled his dirty greasy brown head. Trembling violently, tears flowed freely down his face. "T-there's no way!" A light yet sinister laugh filled his ears. The wall next to him distorted as a young-looking girl in Lolita clothing stepped through. "Oh my~ Don't, don't cry." She dragged her elegant teddy bear stepping closer to the man. His breath caught in his throat as she crouched down to pat his head. "I d-don't know anything! I swear!" The girl smiled and tilted her head to the side. Her long silky pony tails swished at the small movement. "Anything? You sure?" "Y-yes! So just l-let me go!" "Let you go? We haven't had any fun together yet." Closing her eyes she smiled wider. "Dalia, enough. He said he doesn't know anything right?" A strong gust of wind blew by and a handsome man appeared. His long raven hair was tied in a ponytail that reached his mid-back. "Ah, Ken-chan you're no fun. Boring, boring." He straitened his glasses and adjusted his tie. "Our job is not to have fun Dalia. We have our orders." "Bleh~" She stuck her tongue out and squeezed her bear. "I've got the information we need. He's no longer necessary." He walked over to the trembling man and crouched down. "But-" His red eyes pierced into the terrified male's brown ones. "It seems that you've been lying." His glasses gleamed in the moonlight. The guy shrunk back in fear. "N-no! I wasn't lying! You're wrong!" He straightened his glasses and stood up next to the girl who was humming happily. "Dalia." He called out. The man called Ken's expression was shadowed and all you could see was the gleam of his glasses against the moonlight. "Yeah!" Dalia bounced forward happily. The man began backing away terrified. A wall suddenly appeared behind him forcing him to stop. She crouched down again, staring into his eyes. "You've been a bad boy. You shouldn't have lied to Ken-chan either. He's a bit twisted. " She giggled at her own words. "F-fuck you! I'm not afraid of you! Bitch!" Her smile dropped and her eyes started to glow a blood red. "Pain." A scream of agony ripped through his throat, he kept screaming and clutching his head. "Burn." The screams intensified as his body burst into flames. His shouts of anguish filled the small alley in the dead of the night. "Such a vulgar mouth. People like you need to be punished." She stood and watched as the flames tore his clothes and skin. "No, no, no. You don't get to die that easily. Let's savor it a little Dalia." Ken stepped forward pulling out a gun and pointed it at the man. She saluted. "Sounds good to me Ken-chan" He eyes returned to their natural deep purple color and she gave a twisted smile. Ken's fasted twisted into a sinister expression. "Good." He pulled the trigger and blood and screams ruined the night ambiance.

* * *

"They went that way! Get them!" A group of men shouted running through the streets. Further ahead of them were two women running with looks of annoyance on their face. "Geez Nino! You just had to beat him up didn't you!" The blonde haired one yelled. "But he started with me! That greasy bastard was hitting on me! Disgusting! But you're to blame too! You insulted that guy who was hitting on you!" Dodging a passerby the red headed one yelled back. "Wha- At least I didn't kick him out of the chair as soon as he sat down! You're such a hot-head!" They turned down a street that was blocked off by a gang of men. "Shit! What now Lucy?" Her long velvet red ponytail swished as she turned around. "Let's run this way!" Lucy grabbed Nino's hand and ran the other way. Another group emerged blocking off their escape route. "Aw come on!" Lucy and Nino stood back to back as the thugs started circling around them. Nino reached behind her and grabbed the hilt of her sword. "Anymore brilliant ideas? Cause the only idea I have is to beat these bastards to a pulp." Lucy blew her fringe out of her face in annoyance. She reached down and gripped her whip. "No magic Nino. You might destroy another town." Nino's smile grew large. "If I remember correctly you helped me destroy it. 'Accidentally'. So don't put all the blame on me." Lucy turned to face Nino. "What!? Are you seriously saying that **_I _**destroyed a town?! You're lying and you know it!" Nino took her hand off her sword and turned to look at Lucy. "Oh I'm not saying you destroyed it sis. But you didn't hesitate to destroy that shop where the guy insulted you're '_sex appeal' __**AND**_ that shop with the; as you said; 'Horrible and gaudy taste in clothes that shouldn't be allowed to exist.' I am not a liar and YOU know it. Gray always says I'm a horrible liar." Nino crossed her arms looking away triumphantly. Lucy's hair flared in anger. Her pout/frown grew bigger. "That's so untrue! But who does he think he is!? Giving me a 200 hundred jewel discount! How rude! My looks are worth more than 200 jewels!" She puffed up her cheeks in annoyance. Nino burst out laughing. "Of course your looks are worth more than 200 jewels Lucy! Who cares about that anyways! You're gorgeous sis!" Lucy's eyes began to tear up and sparkle. "Nino~!" She tackled her into a hug. "You're the best sister ever!" Nino laughed and hugged her back. "You bitches! You're just gonna ignore our presence!? Don't look down on our gang!" One guy charged forward bringing his spiked club down full force. Nino pushed Lucy out of the way and rolled the opposite way. Lucy sprang to her feet and flipped over Nino as the guy brought his club down again. Nino rolled out of the way, the club smashed the ground where her head was. She jumped up just as another man charged behind her wildly swinging his sword. Lucy jumped onto the guy's club as he struggled to get it out of the ground and kneed him in the head, knocking him out. "Get them!" Three more men charged towards Lucy as the guy with the club fell. "Bring it on! I'll kick all of your asses!" Nino quickly pulled out her sword and blocked an oncoming attack. She jumped back as more guys charged forward. She gave a fierce but satisfied grin. "Come." A fist shot forward aiming for her face. She grabbed the fist of the burly man and pulled him forward, their heads connected. Dropping the guy to the ground as he fell unconscious she pointed her sword towards the group. "Is that all you got!?" Lucy jumped up and kicked a guy in his face as his sword moved forward. The force of her kick sent him flying backwards into some of his comrades knocking most of them out. Nimno slashed guys down as they kept charging forward. She slid between one of the thug's legs as his double swords nearly cut the end of her long crimson ponytail. She quickly hopped to her feet and hit him in the back of his head before he had the chance to turn around. "Enough, this bitches will die!" A younger member of the gang pulled out a gun and pointed it at Nino's back. "Crap! Nino!" The bang of the gun alerted Nino. The bullet roared out of the gun's barrel headed straight for her. Lucy hit the gun out of the boy's hand with her whip and slashed her whips on him and the surrounding members. Nino used her sword to quickly hit the bullet out the way. Lucy and Nino continued to fight the gang until it was just the two of them standing. Lucy let out a sigh and put her whip away. "Man I hope we don't get in trouble for this." Nino placed her hands behind her head. "Why would we get in trouble? These bastards started it. We just kicked their asses out of self defense!" Lucy let out a groan and slapped her hand over her face. "Nino... you started this..." Nino let out a laugh and started walking away. "Not on purpose though. Whatever, whatever! Let's go get some lunch!" "Yeah, yeah..."

"Hmmm... you wanna eat at Fairy Tail or do you wanna go to a regular restaurant?" Lucy watched as Nino pulled some jewels out of her pocket. "Well I have enough for a meal. And you could use that discount money. Let's go to a restaurant we've never been to before... Let's go to that one!" Nino pulled Lucy into a restaurant that served potstickers. Nino's eyes sparked and drool hung from her pink lips. "Wow! Look at all the sizzling meat! I wanna eat here!" The blonde older sister smiled nervously as everyone watched her fiery headed little sister spaz over the food. They were seat at a stove table. Nino ordered nothing but meat, Lucy just ordered tea and a chocolate parfait. After her food was done cooking Nino couldn't even wait for it to cool down before she dug in. She shoved meatstrips in her mouth one after another. "This is the best!" Lucy sweatdropped at her sister's behavior. "You'll never find a boyfriend eating like that Ni-chan. Aaah, the guys will keep running off at this rate..." She stopped eating and looked at Lucy. "Ha? What do I need a boyfriend for? They'll just get in the way. And besides... you don't have one either." Lucy blushed and stood up. "Y-you know I'm just waiting for the perfect guy! You never know when you'll meet him! He could come at anytime! Y'know the one I'm-" "Destined to be with. Yeah, yeah; you've said it a thousand times. But it still doesn't change the fact that you're just as boyfriend-less as me." Lucy let out a huff and sat down. "But you know Nino. You're a beauty; you have long crimson hair, deep blue eyes, and a killer body. You're a bit of an idiot sometime, but you could have any guy you want! Why don't you go out and get a guy then fall in love?" Nino shoved another piece of food in her mouth. " I told you didn't I? Guy's are nuisances that lead to nothing but trouble. Love is pointless, all you need is food and adventure. And plus, who needs to be in love when I have you and all my nakama in Fairy Tail." Nino gave a wide genuine smile. Lucy let out a sigh but smiled at her sister's antics.

"Fwaaa, I'm stuffed! Let's head home!" Nino skipped happily out of the restaurant. "She says she's stuffed after eating everything the restaurant had. Not even a scrap of meat survived. My rent moneeeeeyyyy~" Lucy gloomily followed behind Nino, glumly mumbling about their living expenses. "Hey Blondie! Get out of the way!" Lucy turned to see what the commotion was about but suddenly a bunch of knives were headed straight for her. "Huh?" A blur of pink tackled her to the ground and the knives whizzed pass her and were heading straight for the happily singing Nino. "Nino! Watch out!" Nino sensed the danger before Lucy's warning and swiftly knocked away the knives with her sword. "Oi! Who threw those!?" "Sheesh! That was close." Lucy tried wiggling from up under the guy but she couldn't move. "H-heavy." "Ah, sorry-sorry." The pink haired guy stood up and Lucy let out a breath of relief. She sat up and a hand was held in front of her face. "Can you stand?" The same voice called out. She grabbed on to the outstretched hand and looked up. "Yeah." Instantly she locked eyes with him and fell into a trance, mesmerized by the pair of onyx eyes. It was the same for him, he became lost in her chocolate eyes. Her heart gave a loud thump and she realized that she was staring so she blushed and looked away. He realized that he was staring too and swiftly pulled her to her feet. Lucy took a minute to take in the rest of his facial features. 'He's hot!' She thought to herself. "Ah. T-thanks for saving me. That was close!" He smiled and shook his head. "It's no problem, it's my fault anyway for not blocking that bastards attack...AH! The fight!" He suddenly ran off in the direction the knives came from... The same direction that Nino just sped off too. "Crap! Nino you idiot!." Lucy ran after Nino and the pink haired guy. When she got there it was absolute chaos. Nino was attacking some guy with a scale scarf wrapped around his head and slightly unruly/spikey auburn colored hair sat on the top of his head. The pink haired guy she's just seen was holding some guy that was badly burned; shouting at Nino and the guy she was currently attacking. Nino was furious, she swung her sword with precise movements directed towards his face. He was barely dodging the attacks because he was trying not to harm her. He stepped back closely avoiding another blow but lost his balance and fell to the ground. She swung her sword to the ground. He rolled out of the way as her blade hit the ground but a bolt of electricity nicked his ear. Electricity danced on Nino's blade, having not landed any attacks on him yet she grew frustrated. The guy swept his leg in one quick motion kicking Nino's legs off the ground and knocking her on her butt. "Look, you psychotic chick. Would you calm down already!?" Nino's pony tail flared, electricity crackled and danced all over her body. "Calm down!? Who the hell do you think you are!? You could've killed Lucy, you dumbass!" She lunged forward and tackled him. She head butted him into the ground and cocked her fist back. Lightning charged up in her hands, the bolts licked her knuckles. "Like I said, what the hell are you talking about!? I didn't throw them! And who's Lucy!? Get off of me already!" "Shut up!" She brought her fist down to punch him but he moved his head out the way. He forcefully pushed her off and she fell back hitting her head on the concrete. "Nino!" Lucy ran over to her sister. "Are you okay!?" Nino's eyes we're swirling. "Ah, Lucy somehow I feel really dizzy. The world is spinning." Lucy sighed and slapped her forehead. "Such an idiot. Geez, stop using your head to fight." "But that's the best wayyyy. Ah, so dizzy! I'm gonna take a little nap now." Nino ko'd on the ground and Lucy looked in disbelief. "That... idiot! This is no place to take a nap! Wake up Nino!"The boy with pink hair pushed the burned guy aside and ran over to Lucy and the unconscious Nino. The auburn haired guy sighed and walked over to them reluctantly. "So... is she dead?" "Blaze!" The pink haired guy glared at him. "Shut up!" "What? I'm just asking it's not like I care though. She attacked me first." The pink one laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that, Blaze can be a bit of a jerk sometimes." "Che, you're an idiot Natsu but you don't see me complaining. Let's go, I'm tired." Blaze picked up his sword and walked away. "Sorry, about my sister. She can be a bit of a hothead sometimes." Lucy stood and tried to pick Nino up. "She's so heavy~ Lay off the meat Nino!" She struggled so much she slipped . Natsu quickly grabbed her arm. "Woah! Don't worry about it. Blaze will carry her. Right Blaze?" Blaze stopped walking and turned to glare at Natsu. "Like hell I will! There's no way I'm carrying her!" Lucy grabbed his hands and pleaded. "Please Blaze-san. I'll be in your debt!" He snached his hands away and turned away from her adorable puppy dog pout. He sighed and looked at Natsu only to see that he was giving him the puppy dog pout to. He mad a disgusted face. "Ah this is a pain in the ass." He walked over to Nino's unconscious body and slung her over his shoulder. "Blaze! Be gentle, that's a girl. "She was more like a monster to me." He mumbled. "So, where am I taking her." Lucy smiled and pointed to the large building on the top of the hill. "Fairy Tail." She smiled widely. "Blaze just sighed and started walking. "Isn't that the really famous guild? Why do you wanna go there?"Natsu steeped up beside her, peering at her curiously. "We belong to that guild. We work there as waitresses too. We're mages. I'm Lucy by the way, and that's my idiotic hotheaded sister Nino." Lucy smiled and walked along the wall beside the river. "You see, the owner of the guild found us when we were little and he took us in. I don't really remember much before he found us; mostly bits and pieces; and neither does Nino. But I'm happy with the life I have and I'm forever thankful that Fairy Tail accepted us." Natsu looked at his feet. "Heh~ Fairy Tail. Huh?" He mumbled. They walked the rest of the way in silence. Lucy smile brightened when she saw the guild doors. She pushed them open with a big smile on her face.

"Everyone! We're back!" Laughter, Talking, Music, and the clanking of glass filled their ears in a noisy ambiance. All eyes turned towards Lucy and the newcomers.

"Yo Lucy! What happened to Nino?" "She got into trouble as usual. She's okay though." "Ha! She's always been the fiery one hasn't she?"

"Lucy-chan. When are we gonna go on a date?" "How would you're wife feel about you going on a date with me?" "S-so mean, Lucy-chan." "Ahaha! Sorry."

"Hey, who're the hotties Lucy?" "They're off limits to you Cana-chan. Laxus is gonna get jealous." "Don't worry, don't worry. I'm not aiming for them. They're you're catch, I get it." "I-it's not like that!"

Lucy laughed genuinely as she responded and laughed along with her fellow guildmates. She walked over to the bar where a beautiful white haired woman was wiping the counters. "Welcome back Lucy, how was you're day off?" "It was fun, big fun. But as usual Nino got us into some trouble." She waited for Natsu and Blaze to come over so she could introduce them. "Oh my, looks like her trouble brought along two very handsome men." Natsu laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Yo, I'm Natsu Dragneel and this is my best friend Blaze-" "So where do I put her? She's pretty heavy." He gave Lucy an annoyed looked. "Oh! Come on you can just put her in our changing room." Lucy walked away with Blaze and Natsu bounced onto one of the bar stools. "Blaze doesn't seem like he's much of a people person..." Mira smiled politely and wiped out a mug. Natsu swiveled side to side on the stool. "I guess he's just a tough one to crack, but he's not a bad guy." "Oh? So, can I get you anything?" "Geh." Natsu paled when he realized his pockets were empty as he scanned over the menu. "Uh... n-no... I'm good..." Mira giggled as she sensed his inner turmoil. "Don't worry" She sat a drink in front of him. "It's on the house." Natsu gladly accepted it with a wide smile. "Thanks!"

"You can set her on her couch, she'll be up soon." Lucy flicked on the lights and walked into the charging room, leaving Blaze in the lounge part. "Wait for me downstairs! Don't you or Natsu take one step out of this guild! I have to apologize for Nino's behavior." Blaze let out yet another sigh as he searched for a cover."Whatever." He noticed a cover folded up on another couch so he snatched it and placed it over Nino. He flipped the light switch off and walked out the door. Lucy peeked through the doorway. She looked at her sister's sleeping form and smiled. "So he's not that bad a guy after all huh?" She giggled and went back to changing. She walked down the stairs and saw Natsu and Blaze surrounded buy people. They were laughing and drinking along with everyone. Well... Natsu was; Blaze was turned around to the bar indulging himself in drinks. 'Natsu so outgoing' She thought to herself. "So what tables am I serving tonight?" She grabbed an apron from under the counter and tied it around her servers uniform. Mira looked clearly confused."Um, none. It's your day off remember?" "Well yeah it was my _**day** _off. It's _night time_ now." She smiled and grabbed a serving tray. "Besides, I owe these guys a feast for the hell they just went through with Ni-chan." She walked into the kitchen saluting Mira playfully. "*sigh* That girl... She's always been a hard worker. She's a really sweet girl." Natsu came over and sat down next to Blaze. "This guild is a lot of fun!" Mira thought for a minute then she looked at Natsu with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "So Natsu, do you have a girlfriend?" Natsu placed his drink down and looked puzzled. "Girlfriend? Why would I have one of those?" "So you're gay?" Mira deadpanned. Blaze and Natsu both choked on their drinks. Blaze held his mouth to contain his laughter. "N-no! I'm not gay! What I meant was why would I have a girlfriend when I'm a bounty hunter. I travel all the time and I'm always in life risking situations. I don't want to have a girlfriend just to have her worrying about whether I'm dead or alive, where I am, when I'm coming back, or if I'm somewhere just fooling around with other girls. And vice-versa. Besides I don't need a girlfriend... It's weird." Natsu slapped his hands over his face to cover the blush spreading across his cheeks. "Natsu... you're such a sweetheart! So cute!" Blaze finally controlled his laughter and went back to drinking. Mira leaned towards Blaze with both of her hands supporting her head. "So what about you? Any love going on in your life?" Blaze stared at her with an unreadable expression. "...No" Natsu looked away with a dark look in his face. Mirajane noticed how tense the mood just got so she tried to change the subject. "Blaze you-" "Sorry for the wait!" Lucy burst through the kitchen door with two steaming plates in her hands.

* * *

_**Annnnnnnnnnd I'll stop it right there. Look forward to more action in the next chapter alright? (All the Fairy Tail characters are about to make their appearance!)**_

**_Every review saves the life of a baby turtle. Don't be heartless SAVE THE BABY TURTLE'S life._**

**_Jk, that would be called animal cruelty. I don't condone it. _**


End file.
